


More Than a Fantasy

by tqpannie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Minor Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Daisy has been having fantasies since sparring with Coulson.  It was the sexy smirk when he said it might play out a little differently in real life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Skypilot gave me the prompt Fantasy.

Today she was trying New Age music and stretches because meditation was not working.

Every time she closed her eyes to try and meditate the fantasies away a new one took its place. She tried to clear her mind but Coulson was there smirking his sexy smirk at her.

She hated this music and she really just wanted to hit things or maybe she wanted to hit Coulson because hitting Coulson was what started her problem.

That virtual sparring session and his little smirk after saying things might play out a little differently in real life. Daisy closed her eyes briefly and let her frustration channel into her powers. She pressed her hands just above the red mat and began a slow release against the vibrations she had gathered. She ascended up the wall slowly, across the ceiling,and down the opposite wall.

“What the hell,” Coulson voice startled her and when she turned her head he was gaping at her. “Did you just move across the ceiling?”

“What did you mean things might play out a little differently in real life?” Daisy fired back. “What are you wearing and why don't you have shoes on?”

“Answer my question then I will answer yours,” Coulson moved further into the room and she could help but noticed the way his eyes trailed over her body.

“I might have,” Daisy muttered. “Frustration--I was working out some frustration.”

Daisy stood and leaned against the wall. The bricks were cool against her back and she gave herself a moment to gaze at him. She lingered on his hands and wondered how they would feel against bare skin.

“I had a dream that woke me,” Coulson cleared his throat. “I was coming out to get some water.”

“You want to talk about it?” Daisy said softly. “I think I have a PHD in nightmares.”

Coulson had closed the distance between them and he laid his palm against the wall and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Not a nightmare but you were in it.”

“I was?” Daisy said swallowing back a moan when he took a step closer. “What was I doing?”

Coulson stepped into her, his left hand curled around her hip, and his breath was hot against her ear when he spoke again.

“You were rolling your hips against my cock after I pinned you to the mats. Your mouth was hot under mine and you moaned my name.”

“Coulson,” Daisy moaned his name when he pressed a kiss to her jaw and ground his erection against her.

“It sounded just like that,” Coulson growled as Daisy ran her hand over his ass, squeezing his cheek, and pulling him firmly against her.

“This had better not be just one of my fantasies,” Daisy muttered just before he claimed her lips with his.

They kissed slowly, tongues sliding together, exploring each other mouths as they rocked together. His hand had worked its way between them bodies and his fingers teased her nipples until they pebbled into hard points. Her hands had made their way under his sweatpants and she was kneading his ass cheeks every time he swiveled his hips.

“Coulson,” Daisy was panting when they broke apart for air. “Your bunk?”

“God yes,” He whispered and claimed her lips again.

Daisy figured it wasn't a fantasy when five minutes later Mack caught them because they stopped every few minutes to kiss and Daisy accidentally pushed Coulson against Mack’s door. When Mack opened the door they had fallen into the room much to Elena’s amusement and their embarrassment.

Their soft I love you’s when he pushed inside her and as they moved together were not a fantasy.

It was definitely not a fantasy waking in Coulson’s bunk with him wrapped around her.

It was all better than fantasy it was reality and when he woke up she told him so.


End file.
